As Time Goes By
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Sequel to my story Prophecy. James is dead to the Wizarding World except for a few people. He can't let Harry know he's alive, because that could put them both in danger. So, what's a wizard to do? Spy on Harry, and make damn sure he has an easy life! How long can James keep this up? Canon pairings. Takes place throughout all seven books.


**All righty. This is going to be a LONG fanfic. I just hope I don't take TOO long so people will lose interest. This is the sequel to my story Prophecy, so, you might wanna read that before reading this.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.**

_**July 31st, 1991**_

There are a few bars in London. Some of them include female pole dancers and strippers. A tall, lanky man in his early thirties sat at a bar drinking from a shot glass. He was deep in thought and a little melancholy.

"More scotch?" The bartender asked, smiling. The bartender was a woman in her late twenties with long, full, blonde hair and bangs. She smiled flirtatiously at the man.

The man smiled back. "No thanks, luv. I'm driving tonight. Can't risk getting into an accident."

"Smart move. You got a name?" She asked.

The man chuckled. "How rude of me. I'm Sam. Sam I am. And no, I don't like green eggs and ham." They both chuckled.

"You're funny. I'm Jessica." The woman introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jessica." Sam raised his glass and drank.

"So, Sam, why so melancholy?" Jessica asked.

Sam sighed. "It's my son's eleventh birthday."

"Oh. What happened to him?" Jessica asked, concerned.

Sam just shook his head. "It's complicated."

"Is it sad?"

Sam nodded. "Very."

Jessica folded her arms, leaned forward on the counter, and smiled seductively. "Well, then...what do you say we cheer you up?"

Sam got the message. He leaned forward, too. "What did you have in mind?"

XXX

Sam and Jessica were still attached at the lips as they went inside Sam's motel room. Jessica giggled as Sam lifted her and put her on the bed.

"Aw, hell. This is awkward."

Sam and Jessica snapped up and saw another man with longish, unruly black hair and a beard.

"Baby, who is that?" Jessica asked.

"Uh..." Sam got off the bed. "Jessica, this is my friend..."

"Neal." Neal stood up, walked over to Jessica, and kissed her hand. "Enchante, madamoselle."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Jessica replied. She glanced at Sam.

"Hey, Jess, why don't I give you a call later? Neal and I need to talk." Sam said to Jessica, who nodded.

"See you around, Sam." Jessica left.

Neal and Sam looked after Jessica, then turned back to each other. Neal raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Someone special?"

"Nah, just a one-night stand." Sam said bluntly.

"I love how you're so honest with me, James." Neal said.

James chuckled. "So, Neal Ford is it now? I kinda like Sirius Black better."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Did you know you can just change your name? Like...permanantly? That's pretty cool. I always thought you were just stuck with one name, you know?"

"Yeah, actually." James sat down. He sobered up. "It's Harry's eleventh birthday today."

"Oh." Sirius sat on the chair. "He'll be getting his Hogwarts letter soon."

"Yeah. And...it just kills me knowing I won't be there to share the excitement." James sniffed and cleared his throat.

Sirius nodded in sympathy. "You know...we could swing by the house just to check in."

"Don't you think the Dursleys or their neighbors would be suspicious of two grown men spying by now?" James asked. They have been to the Dursleys to spy on Harry on occasion. Sirius tried joining the family by becoming Padfoot. However, when he padded into the house, Petunia screamed and waved a broom at him, shooing him out. He tried joining the other famillies, but no one would take him. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I hired a private investigator to spy on him."

Sirius looked confused. "A what now?"

"Muggles have private investigators. They're people who dig up dirt and spy on other people and get paid for it." James explained. He studied Muggles and did research so he could live amongst them. As far as the Wizarding World knew, James Potter was dead.

"How do you get the money?" Sirius asked.

"Credit card scams and gambling." James quickly explained how that worked as well.

"So...in other words, you've become a criminal." Sirius raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Excellent. But wouldn't it be easier to just live as a muggle and get a job?"

"A man in his twenties-thirties looking for a job without education and experience in the muggle world? Not likely."

"Oh." Sirius nodded. "So...what do you want to do? About Harry?"

James sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess...have a talk with Dumbledore as often as I can to see how his schooling goes."

"You realize Snape also works there, right? He'll give Harry hell." Sirius said.

"Oh..." James sunk. "Well...I could try to reason with Snape. See if he'll lay off."

"You really think that would work?"

"I don't know." James shook his head. "But...if he does still hold a grudge...maybe I can make amends."

"James, the guy is a freaking death eater!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I understand that...but I am willing to do whatever it takes for Harry to have an easier life." James replied. "I have to take the high road even if it kills me."

Sirius stared at James in shock. "What's happened to you? You're not the James I remember."

"I don't think I'd be laughing at everything and being reckless after my wife was murdered and my only child taken from me and marked for murder by the darkest wizard of all time." James said sullenly.

Sirius nodded. "Okay. I mean...I lost Sam, but...you know, I'm still..." He sighed. "Sam wouldn't have wanted me to be miserable all my life. I'm sure Lily wouldn't want-"

James chortled. "Oh my God, what a cliché thing to say."

"Laugh all you want, Mate. You know I'm right." Sirius shrugged. "It's been a decade, Prongs. When will you move on?"

"When Voldemort is dead." James said simply.

"But that could be years from now!"

"Sirius..." James sighed again. "look, you're my best mate. I'd take a Killing Curse for you, and I know you mean well. But, it could be years before I move on. I would appreciate it if you dropped it."

Sirius bit back another sigh. He just wanted things back to the way they were before all this happened. Was that too much to ask? "Okay. Consider it dropped."

"Thank you."

XXX

Five weeks later, Dumbledore patiently waited at his desk for his visitor. Finally, he came through the door. Dumbledore smiled warmly and stood up. "James."

"Hello, Albus." James walked over to hug him. "How are things?"

"Things are going quite well." Dumbledore replied and sat down. "I had a feeling you were not dead. Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"I heard rumors that Voldemort is still out there somewhere as well as his followers." James said. "I knew it would not be safe for me if they knew I was alive, so...I faked my death. I found a murder victim in an alley near Suffox and transfigured his body to look like me. We were close to the same height, weight, and age. It was perfect."

"So you've been living as a muggle?" Dumbledore guessed.

"Sort of." James shrugged. "I can't go to school because I wasn't raised as a muggle, and I can't get a job if I don't have any education."

"I see." Dumbledore nodded. "I'd be happy to assist you in finding a job."

"Thanks, but, I'm okay." James smiled. "So, I'm guessing Harry just got his letter."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "He's in Gryffindor..."

"Yes!" James whispered excitedly.

"His teachers say he is polite and modest." Dumbledore replied. "He's a good kid. A little less nourished than I expected, but, not too unhealthy."

James bit back a groan of dread. Damn those Dursleys! What did Harry ever do to them? "Well, at least he'll get a lot of food here."

"That's right." Dumbledore nodded. He then turned somber. "There's another matter we need to discuss. I do not know when Voldemort will return. If he returns before he finishes schooling here...he'll have to face him."

James was afraid of that. He nodded and swallowed. "What if I take his place? I'll...I'll take polyjuice potion and masquerade as him and kick that bastard's ass."

"That is very noble of you. However...it doesn't work that way. It has to be him. It can't be any other." Dumbledore shook his head slowly. James sank in his seat. The headmaster continued. "I will do everything I can to keep him safe...however...he will have to fight Voldemort. There is no other way to stop him. I've been doing some research. When Voldemort killed your wife, Harry was protected...however, part of Voldemort's soul stripped away and found it's way into Harry. That's why he has that scar."

James was surprised and confused. "What does that mean?"

"Harry will most likely possess some of Voldemort's power. Most likely Parseltongue." Dumbledore explained. "As long as Voldemort's alive, Harry can't be killed."

That relaxes James a bit. At least he can't die...at least, not until Voldemort does. James rubbed his forehead. He had a good point. Still...it wouldn't hurt to help him out or point him in the right directions. "Okay. As much as it pains me to say it- and it does- you're right. I want Voldemort dead and to stay dead as much as you do. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Thank you for understanding." Dumbledore said, trying to hide his relief. "If you wish, I can send you letters keeping you up to date on Harry's schooling."

"Thank you. That'd be great." James smiled, then sobered up. "So...I hear that Snape still works here."

Albus sighed in resignation. "Look, I know how you feel about him...but I assure you: he's on our side. He's been a great asset to us. He...he told me that he asked Voldemort to spare Lily."

"I know." James said, nonplussed. "Well, that plan failed. Why did he?"

"I think it's because he was in love with her." Dumbledore said carefully. He studied James' expression.

"Well, it's not like it matters now." James shrugged. "She's dead. But even if she wasn't, I still wouldn't be worried. She chose me over him despite everything."

"I'm glad you see it that way. But, I'm afraid Severus doesn't."

"I thought so. I'd like to make amends." James stated. "Maybe he'll go easier on Harry."

Dumbledore smiled brightly. "That would be terrific. We need more unity amongst us."

James nodded and stood. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

XXX

James walked down to the dungeons to Snape's office. He went over in his head what he was going to say. He knocked on the door.

"Enter." Said a voice on the other side.

James quietly walked inside. "Hello, Severus. It's been a while."

Severus whirled around and stood. He stared at James in shock. "Please tell me this is a prank."

"I'm afraid not." James replied simply. "I thought it would be safer for both me and Harry if everyone believed I was dead."

"So, who else knows you're alive?"

"Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll tell the rest of the staff soon." James shrugged.

Severus nodded. "I'll bet your son will be happy to see you. And I bet you just love that he's a celebrity."

"He doesn't know I'm alive." James replied. "Aaand you're probably going to hold this over our heads until he finds out the truth."

Severus smirked. "I'd have thought you'd be pleased that you have a celebrity for a son."

"Um, when was Harry in a play or on the radio? Because unless he's famous for his acting, singing, or writing or drawings, he's not really a celebrity. Voldemort tried to freaking kill him, and he escaped." James said and sighed. "He didn't really do anything. So, I don't know why people think he is one."

"Do I detect a little jealousy?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"No, you detect me being realistic." James said simply. "Anyway, I didn't come here to talk about that. I came to make amends."

Severus scoffed in disbelief. "Amends."

"I was tough on you when we were in Hogwarts. Maybe a little tougher than I should have been, and I need to apologize for that." James swallowed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so mean. I was clouded by prejudice, and I shouldn't have bullied you."

"And...what- did you think I'd run into your arms and we'd be best mates now?" Severus folded his arms.

"No. I don't expect us to be friends. I just wanted you to know I'm sorry." James replied.

"Okay. Is that all?" Severus asked, dismissing his apology.

"Yeah."

"Right. And just so it's out of your system: I don't forgive you. Now, get the hell out of my office." Severus said coldly.

James raised his hands. "Okay. I'm going." He turned to leave. "By the way...Harry is Lily's son, too."

Severus just stared after James. What did he mean by that? Oh, forget it!

**Sounds like Snape heard the message, but didn't understand it. **


End file.
